LF
by Ldrmas
Summary: Roxas has been ignored all his life by the girl that just lives across the street. What is to happen to him when his brother's boyfriend hands over a single card with LF on it? Please R&R! XD
1. Chapter I

Hey Guys! Well this is my new story and I hope you guys enjoy. I don't own anybody, but I do own the idea of the story. I wrote this when I was on my way to Disney World but sadly I only got four chapters. Oh well. I'll try to continue it.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter I

The Card of Love

"Hey Roxas." Sora said happily after bobbling up into his cousin's room with a wide grin upon his lips. His blonde haired relative looked at him for a moment before sinking his head back into the pillow and sighed, heavily.

"What's eating you?"

"Nothing." Rox said as a sloppy response and groaned as Sora made himself comfortable on his bed and right next to his legs, giving him no more room, as if there was room in the first place.

"Aww come on, I know something is eating my totally cool cousin and I can't help unless you tell me." The brunette giggled as he began to poke at Rox's sides with his long fingers, a little poking always got what he wanted, no matter how much Roxas tried to fight back.

Rox must have really been itching for help for Sora only had to poke about two times before the blonde turned to his cousin with a tear soaked face.

"Whoa! What's wrong Rox, talk to me." Sora immediately threw his arms around the other teen and help him lovingly in his lap. He stroked the crazy blonde spikes as Rox's shoulders moved slightly from the muffled sobs.

It took a few more moments before Rox's pulled back and gazed up at Sora, with longing in his sapphire eyes.

"I-I just don't k-know what to do anymore. No matter what I-I do, s-she won't notice me. Namine won't even look at me!" The blonde cried with a sadder look than before. He hated this.

He had been trying for thirteen years, since he met the blonde haired girl when he was five, to get her to simply look at him and maybe, just maybe go out with him. It wasn't fair. The two blondes had been good neighbors since Roxas moved into Twilight Town with his family.

Namine lived right across the street but sometimes it didn't matter. Sometimes just across the street felt like miles upon miles.

He shuddered again and buried his head back against his cousins chest as he let out another pitiful sob. Maybe that was what he was pitiful and pathetic. Thirteen years of hard work and still the girl didn't even knew he existed, oh yeah, that basically spells pathetic.

"Shh…shh….hey it's okay…" Sora soothed to him and stroked his hair a little longer and held his cousin a little tighter. Roxas couldn't help but admit that he was actually thankful, it felt really good to have Sora holding him.

Sora jumped though as a knock at the door sounding and then opened. A boy with silver hair stepped in after revealing his head with his luscious Caribbean blue eyes.

"Hey Sora. Hey Ro….oh, is this a bad time?"

"Rox, is it okay if Riku comes in?" Sora asked sweetly to the blonde still crying in his lap. It took a second but then the curled up let out a scratchy excuse for an 'okay'. Sora nodded over to his boyfriend who slowly came in and sat down in the computer chair.

"So…what's going on?" He asked, more liked mouthed to Sora, understanding that he should be as quite as possible.

"Namine is still ignoring Rox." Sora whispered back before stroking Rox's hair a little more. The blonde then shook his head and slowly sat up, wiping away at his eyes.

"Thanks, Sora." He said quietly before laying against the pillows on his back and covering his face with his arm. The three of them sat in silence for a moment before Rox let out another sigh.

"Maybe I should just…."

"WAIT! Oh why didn't I say this sooner? I'm such an idiot that I didn't think of this before." Riku suddenly said excitedly and rather loudly. He jumped from chair and joined the other two on the bed before digging around in his bag that was hung over his shoulder.

Sora and Rox both raised an eyebrow as he pulled a small card that was no bigger than a memory card for a playstation. The silverette smiled happily before shoving the card into the blonde's hands.

Roxas looked down at the card and the eyebrow went even higher. The card was black with white numbers along one side while on the other side had a cursive LF.

TBC…

* * *

Can you guys guess what LF stands for or who the guys is? hehee  
Anyway please R&R!  
XD


	2. Chapter II

Hey Guys!

I hope you enjoy and thank you everyone who reviewed. You rock!! XD

* * *

Chapter II

A really Great guy?

"What's this?"

"There's this guy. Only a few people know about him, but anyway he helps people out who have love troubles. For those with little confidence and stuff like that. He's never failed once with getting people together. He's like the magician of love. You know about how before the two got together, Seifer and Hayner used to hate each others guts?" Riku paused for a moment but as soon as Sora and Rox nodded, he smiled again and continued.

"Well it was really that Hayner was madly in love with Seifer so he met up with this guy and two months later Hayner and Seifer were joined at the hip. You've seen them, they practically go to the bathroom together. They can't stand to be apart. And I asked Hayner later about it and he only handed me this card and said that this man was a miracle worker."

Sora cringed as he was talking. Going to the bathroom together, EWW! But it was true, Hayner and Seifer were always together, it was like impossible to see them apart. He then blinked as he noticed Riku blushing and looking away.

"Riku?" The silverette gulped as if he knew that the next thing he wanted to say was going to get him in trouble but if it would help Rox then…

"I….I also went to him. I wanted help to get Sora to notice me." He said slowly and Roxas snapped his head up and Sora covered his mouth with his hands, as if Riku just admitted he committed a crime or something.

"He really is a great guy."

"You had a complete stranger help you to get me to notice you!" Sora screamed and glared at Riku harshly, basically not pleased. Riku looked down in embarrassment and some shame.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" He then said shyly, still somewhat worried if he would get hit any minute. Sora usually wasn't violent but if you get him angry about a certain subject, be ready to lose a tooth. The brunette opened his mouth to argue but suddenly shut it again. His mouth fell open and closed for a few more times before just looking over at Riku with an angered look.

"We're not done talking about this."

Riku sighed slightly before nodding and turning back to Rox. The blonde seemed to just finger the card before looking up at the two.

"So….what do I do?" He asked with a little hesitation in his voice but stilled seemed to agree. Hey what was he to lose.

"Just call him and he'll tell you the rest." Sora quickly grabbed Rox's hand and squeezed it tightly, almost reassuringly.

"Well I guess I'll call him now."

"Do you want us to stay?" Sora asked quickly as he stroked the blondes hand with his thumb. Roxas looked up for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

"N-Nah, I'll be alright." He still sounded a little hesitant but Sora nodded slowly and gave him one more squeeze before getting up from the bed. Riku slowly followed behind him with a light gulp as he knew what was coming to him as soon as they got to Sora's house.

Roxas sat on his bed just staring at his phone and the card for like seemed forever. Seriously, though, what did he have to lose. If this guy could make Hayner and Seifer together, two complete opposites and enemies then he shouldn't have a problem with his situation. He sighed again before dialing the number.

He pressed the device to his ear and sighed. Here goes nothing.

Ring

_Oh gawd? What am I doing?_

Ring

_I need to hang up right now. Do it Roxas, hang up!_

Ring

_Just press the end button, right now!!_

"Hello."

Roxas almost jumped out of his skin at the voice. Oh no, the guy had picked up. What was he to do now?

"Yo, is anyone there?"

_This is ridiculous. You can't do this. Just hang up. _

"Um…hello." _That's the opposite of hanging up, you idiot. _

TBC…

* * *

Hehehe...Poor Rox, never follows his Jiminy Cricket.

Anyway I'll reveal what LF stands for at the end, unless someone guesses it first! See ya!  
Please R&R, me love you if do. ^u^


	3. Chapter III

Hey Guys!  
Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter III

The meeting.

"Yes, can I help you?" _What am I suppose to say?_ Maybe Sora should have stayed but then he probably would have just snatched the phone out of my hands and demeaned to know who the guy was.

"Yo, kid, are you there?" That simple little statement brought my back to reality and I glared at the small device in my hands.

"I am NOT a kid! I am eighteen if you must know!" Roxas practically growled into the phone. That was the thing he hated the most in live. When people called him kid, even though legally he was an adult. Ever since he had turned 18, he bitched at anyone and everyone who dared still called him a kid.

"Okay, whatever Mr. eighteen. Can I help you with something or are you just a person that was dumb enough to dial the wrong number?" Roxas growled a little louder before glaring at the phone coldly, like the guy that he was talking to would feel it.

"I didn't dial the wrong number. I heard you help people with their problems, well here I am and I want help." There was a loud bone chilling laugh on the other end that made shivers go up and down Rox's spine.

_Wow, where did that come from? _

"Only love problems, kid. If it is anything other than that I hate to tell ya, but you're going have to be a big boy and deal with it yourself." Roxas was now completely shocked on how the voice sounded so so damn cocky and sarcastic.

"Well that's what I have. And I need help so…"

"First off, how did you get this number?"

"Oh well my friend named Riku gave it to me." The blonde's eyebrows went up for a sec as he seemed to hear some shuffling of stuff on the other end. What was this about? He listened a little more and there was definite sounds of things, most likely paper, being thrown around or moved to the side. It took another moment before it sounded like the guy had sat back down and clicked his tongue.

"-see here, Riku, Riku, Riku, Ri-Ah Riku Markel, right?"

"Ugh…yeah." It then figured that this guy must have kept files with people he had worked with so he was probably looking at Riku's file right about now.

"Well okay, so second, name?" It also occurred to Rox how the voice had changed. Not like different people voice but how the voice had went from sarcastic to calm and almost caring. Almost.

"R-Roxas." _What the hell!?_ He was stuttering his own name. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Roxas, huh? Interesting. Well, Roxas, I need to know the situations of the problem before we talk any further. Is it a boy or a girl you're after?" Roxas immediately blushed at that and started to stutter like mad. Why did the guy have to know that? Wouldn't it usually be a girl that someone was after?

Then he thought of what Riku said, this guy had helped him and Hayner, who were both trying to get guys. So basically this guy does help both sides. He somewhat calmed down and sighed.

"A girl." He finally answered as he laid against his bed and cuddled under the covers. All that crying made him tired, so as soon as the phone call was over he would definitely be going to bed.

"Okay and how long have you been after her?" Rox somewhat glared at that.

"Why do you need to know that?" He spat.

"It's just info, unless you're already with her, cause if you are then this conversation is over."

"No. I'm not with her and I've been trying to get her to look at me for thirteen years." He could practically feel the guy nod at that and then he heard a pen being clicked lightly. Was he writing this down?

"Alright, so then she doesn't know you exist."

"No."

"Okay well is there anything else you can tell me, like if you guys go to the same school and/or how close she lives to you, if she does at all, she does live in the same city as you, right?" The voice had seemed to go into a complete caring mood now. It seemed as if his voice was sliding out of the guys mouth as if it was the most beautiful song in the world.

"Yeah, she does. In fact she lives right across the street from me. And we've been going to the same schools together since we were five."

"Okey dokey, Roxas, and last are you available?" Rox snapped up at that question almost falling out of his bed. What the hell?

"W-What…"

TBC…

* * *

Hope you guys liked it and please review! I can't make it any better if I don't hear from my readers, if I have any at all.  
But also I kinda need some help with what is to happen, I mean I know how Axel part plays out, but I always get stuck on Rox, so if you guys have any suggestions then review them out, it makes my day to hear from you guys!  
~Love ya'll! XD


	4. Chapter IV

Hey Guys!!  
Well this is the last chapter for a while, I gotta type more of this and I don't know how much that will be since I'm leaving for my con in a couple of days, but I'll do my best. Thanks!

* * *

"I mean as if are you available to meet me right now? Are you doing something you can't get away from or is there some reason why you can't meet me right now?" Roxas took a moment to think about that and became a little nervous.

Did he seriously want to meet the guy right now? He didn't even know the guy?

_Yeah but you have been talking to him for the past….ten minutes now._

That's true but talking is different then meeting.

_But it might give you a chance to solve this problem quicker, which means be with Namine quicker._

"Ugh yeah…I mean No! No, I can meet you. Where do you want to meet?"

"First, you have to send me a picture of what you're going to wear. And before you say anything, it's so when I come I can talk to you without revealing myself completely. You can send me the pic through your phone." Rox gulped at the instructions, it's not as if it was a bad thing.

He didn't say he had to show his face or anything, it's just that his brother warned him about sending pictures of himself to other people. Well he wasn't sending THOSE kinds of pictures so he guessed it was alright.

"Okay…" He muttered out, definite hesitation in his quivering voice.

"Alright second you know the café, Oletta, across from the train station…."

"Wait! How did you know I live in Twilight Town?" Rox quickly asked and now sounded completely nervous. Oh gawd, did this guy already know everything about him? Was he a stalker? OH GAWD was he planning to meet with a stalker.

"Your phone told me. The area code that came up when you called is from the Twilight Town area. It might seem to surprise you Roxas, but I do notice these kinds of things."

"R-Right…" Calm down Roxas! That made plenty sense, just calm down. He isn't stalking you. Calm down!

"As I was saying, the café across from the station, there is a bench in front of it. Sit there and wait there until further instructions." With that the dial tone went off in Roxas' ear making the poor blonde blink. He stared at the phone for a moment before he slid off his bed.

"Might as well send him the pic." He stood in front of the mirror on the back of his door and held up his phone. He took the pic and made sure it didn't show his face. He then sent it to the same number and could only hope that the guy got it.

He picked up his wallet and keys before hopping out the door. He got to the café in a good ten minutes and sat on the bench as he was instructed. He then gulped as his nerves began to grow again. He wouldn't lie to himself that he wasn't scared. He was actually terrified.

What if this guy was a pedophile or some kind of rapist? What if he couldn't help at all? What if he did meet the guy and then got rapped by him in the closet alley way? But Riku didn't mention the guy trying to do something like that and he was absolutely sure that Riku wouldn't have suggested the guy if that had happened to him.

You just need to calm down Roxas. Everything is going to be okay. This guy is going to help. You'll soon be with Namine, that's worth it right? All you gotta do is meet the guy and then everything will be fine.

"Roxas." The voice behind the blonde made said blonde jump so far out of his seat that he was sure he was getting stares from everyone. There was a small chuckle and Rox started to turn.

"Don't turn around, face forward!" The voice said strictly but still didn't bring his voice any higher for only Roxas to be able to hear. Roxas immediately snapped forward and looked down at his lap. Why should he though, shouldn't he see the guys face?

He gulped as he could feel the guy lean slightly back, now having the back of Rox's head slightly touch the low of his back.

"You listening Roxas?" Roxas jumped again before nodding.

"Ugh… yeah."

"Good. Here's what ya do. Go into the café and order a caramel cappuccino. The guy will pass you two cups even though you ordered one…."

"How do you know…"

"Don't ask questions, just listen." The voice seemed to growl and the blonde tensed before nodding and shutting up.

"Here take this." Roxas then felt something touching his wrist and he took it gently into his palm before bringing it to his lap, a twenty dollar bill?

"Now after you get the cups, go into the back to the alley. There will be a staircase on your right, go up it and follow the further instructions. You got it memorized?"

"Y-Yeah." Rox nodded again but something wasn't right. "What do you mean 'the further instructions'?" There was no answer, though. Rox turned to see that no one was behind him and he gasped. How did the guy get away? He was just standing right there a minute ago? He then sighed and headed into the café.

As he came up to the counter a guy with bluish hair suddenly shooed away the girl that was already working at the register. Roxas didn't take notice of it and sighed again.

"What can I get you?" The guy asked as he moved a handful of his electric bluish hair behind his shoulder.

"Um…just a caramel cappuccino." Rox said slowly as he unrolled the twenty and placed it on the counter. The guy nodded and headed into the back to make the order. Rox's eyes then went wide. On the twenty was writing.

"When you get to the door use the key in the cup." It read and Rox immediately looked up as the guy set down two cups in front of him. He eyed the one that had steam coming from it, so that was the order, but the other didn't even seem to be full.

He reached for the lid and was about to take it off but the worker pushed it back down.

"Don't look in it until you get outside." _So this guy was in on it too._ Rox nodded slowly and then took the cups, after handing over the twenty, before heading into the back. He made his way into the alley and up the stairs, soon coming to a door. He then popped off the top for the empty cup and wasn't actually surprised for there was a single key at the bottom.

He placed down the other cup, being real careful not to knock it over, and took out the key. He picked up the coffee again and then slid in the key, entering with out knocking. He closed the door behind him and sighed lightly.

"H-Hello." The lights flickered on and he seemed to be in a two room apartment that reeked of coffee. That is not what caught his attention, though. What did catch his attention was the guy sitting at the desk right in front of him.

The guy was obliviously tall for his long slender nothing but muscle and bone legs were propped up on the desk. He had a long upper body that was clearly to skinny to be called healthy. Then there was his face. His face was slender but the perfect in all angles to accommodate his hair. His hair was a story in itself. It was blazing red and put up in long spikes that defied gravity but looked like it didn't hold a ounce of gel. It was naturally like that, yeah right?

"Welcome, Roxas."

"Ugh…here is your coffee, um….."

"Axel." He snapped his head toward the figure at the desk, attention locked on him at the word. Is that…

"My names Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Ughh…un-huh…." Was all Rox could manage to get out. He seemed to just be transfixed on this guy.

"And as we both know you're Roxas." Was all the redhead said in a response with the most cocky smile this side of the universe. Roxas only nodded, again.

"Well then Roxas, do you want to sit down so we can get started."

TBC…

* * *

Hey Everyone!  
I hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to update when I can. Promise. Please review!  
~Bye bye~


End file.
